


road trip troubles

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Series: Unofficial Fictober 2k19 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Road Trips, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: America gets lost with the Baltics on the way to a haunted hayfield.





	road trip troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeddy878](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeddy878/gifts).

> It's shippy. I didn't mean for it to be shippy but the ameliet fangirl in my just started putting it in once i decided what i wanted to write. kudos and comments tell me to write more. thanks to tinyteddy878 for reading this over, finding my mistakes and if there are any, i know that they're my own fault.
> 
> find me on tumblr [here](queenofdenest.tumblr.com)

“Just follow me,” Alfred said as he pushed the map from Lithuania’s hand to the ground, “It’s my own country, I know the area.”

Lithuania hummed lightly, eyes darting towards the other two nations with them. Both Eduard and Raivis gave him twin looks of disbelief and worry, but he shrugged it off. “Of course,” he said softly as he moved to pick up the paper and fold it up.  
  
“This is murdering people territory,” Eduard whispered sharply as he focused on refolding the map.  
  
Lithuania shook his head, “It’s the countryside - you have a countryside.”  
  
“I also have internet everywhere, so that way if my phone decides not to work, I can email someone,” Eduard shot, crossing his arms. “None of our phones have bars, I have no wifi, he’s going to lead us straight into murder country.”  
  
"No he's not," Lithuania assured, stuffing the map into his pocket. "It's his home."  
  
"Then why did he look confused when you pointed out we were lost?" Raivis asked under his breath, side-eyeing Alfred.  
  
For that, he had no answer. When Alfred had said he wanted to join them on their trip to a place that was holding a Halloween hayride, Lithuania had agreed, finding himself getting ready in his best outfit and ignoring the looks he was given by both Raivis and Eduard. "Look-" he started, cut off immediately by Eduard.  
  
"Please don't overlook his flaws because you like him," he hissed, his voice soft despite the words. "I don't want to be murdered because you decided to trust a man who could get lost in a house with one room."  
  
"Look," Lithuania started again, cut off once more, though this time by Raivis.  
  
"Oh heaven's above, we're the side characters in their romance," he moaned, face a wreck. "We're going to be forgotten and lost forever like side characters in my romance novels."  
  
"No you aren't," Lithuania said, shaking his head. Now with all their dramatics, he wondered why he wanted to go anywhere with them. Eduard opened his mouth but Lithuania shot him a look, "Alfred isn't always the most - we're going to be fine. This is Alfred's country, he knows his way around it."  
He was sure of it.  
  
Okay," Alfred said, inserting himself into their little half-circle. "Last time I was around here was like three years ago, but to go to the haunted hayride place-"  
  
"It's haunted?!" Raivis gasped, glaring at all three of them.

"This is why we didn't tell you," Eduard muttered but Alfred shook his head, smiling brightly.  
  
"Don't worry, while they're doing the scary things, me and you can go through the corn maze - it's not scary but really fun so we'll have fun."  
  
Lithuania watched as Raivis smiled and nodded, worry slowly leaving his stance. He knew better than to take Raivis somewhere they'd be scared, but Eduard had somehow convinced him. "I'm sorry, Raivis," he said, "but a cornfield still sounds fun."  
  
"There's also bobbing for apples-"  
  
"That's sharing saliva with others so try not to do that," Eduard muttered before nodding, "I picked this one because there's a lot to do if you don't like scary things."  
  
"Well, I guess," Raivis replied. "But we're still lost."  
  
Alfred shook his head, "I'm not a dolt that can get lost in my own country, dude," he said, grabbing Lithuania by the shoulders, "We head west and we'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
With both Raivis and Eduard heading back to the rental car, Lithuania asked, "You asked the owner of this place, didn't you?"  
  
"It's been three years, Taurys," Alfred mumbled, turning bright red, "Three years."  
  
Lithuania shook his head, his own cheeks red, "Well thanks," he said, giving the other nation a kiss on the cheek before moving to the driver's side. "I'm driving."  
  
"Wait, what?" Alfred snapped his head up, frowning slightly. "Taurys! You said I could drive."  
  
"You got us lost."  
  
"We went off the beaten path, it's fun," Alfred grumbled as he moved towards the passenger's side, "It's spontaneous."  
  
"Its three hours of driving around and watching you squint at the signs we passed by," Lithuania pointed out. Shaking his head, he added, "If you promise not to be spontaneous again, you can drive us home."  
  
"Promise," Alfred said brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Estonians really do have country wide wifi, or at least that's what I read. And also, it's apparently better than the one I pay for.


End file.
